The Electrocution Conga Line
by Hypermon
Summary: Personally, this was the fic I had the most fun writing. I admit that it is quite crude and more profanity is used than would be necessary, but if those details are overlooked and you see the thought behind the words, I'd say it's enjoyable to anyone at l


I don't own pokemon, *Nsync, Bill Clinton Men in Black or a giant talking penguin. I want to own Brittany Spears, but that would never happen. 

__

THE ELECTROCUTION CONGO LINE

be scared, very scared MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

One day Ash, Brock and Misty are walking by a high voltage fence. Ash trips on a rock and falls into the fence. He gets electrocuted.

Misty grabs Ash and says, "don't worry, I'll save you!" she then gets electrocuted too.

Then togepi comes and says togeee-prriii!! toge(translation: No, mommy! I'll save you!) togepi gets electrocuted.

Then Nurse Joy comes and says "we'll heal your pokemon back to perfect health!" she gets electrocuted.

Then Brock grabs Nurse Joy's ass and says, "mmm mmm, you've been working out alot!" Brock gets electrocuted.

Then a rampage of authors that like Brock come and say " NO! we love you Brock!" they all get electrocuted.

Then Officer Jenny comes and says "What's going on? You're all under arrest" she gets electrocuted.

Then Bill Clinton comes and says "Rooowwwrr! wanna have an illegal relationship with me?" he gets electrocuted.

Then Hillary Clinton comes and says "no soup for you Bill" she gets electrocuted.

Then a horny-looking chimpanzee comes and says oo-eeeee-aa-ooaoaoa!!(translation: me want soup from Hillary) it gets electrocuted.

Then a giant unruly mob of people from a far-away country come and say browshrinksi, uoi houjk kjheej des jif hdj riwo wiow ifjsi killefrt pok keoek medo mod keo!!!!!(translation: you killed our mighty king! how dare you!!!) they all get electrocuted.

Then a hungry Snorlax comes and says Snnnooooooor lax, lax(translation: me see food, me eat) it gets electrocuted too.

Then Tracey comes and says " I have to sketch this phenomena!" He gets electrocuted.

Then the UTSF comes (united Tracey haters foundation) and try to blow him up. They get electrocuted.

Then a bunch of space aliens come and say "look at all the creatures, we must abduct them for further study immediatley!" they get electrocuted.

Then the Men in Black come and say, "stay away from the aliens and no one gets hurt" they get electrocuted.

Then an escaped mental patient from a nearby mental hospital comes and says "KILL ME!" he gets electrocuted.

Then the nurses from the mental hospital come and say "look! we found Bob!" they get electrocuted.

Then a giant talking penguin comes and says "what the hell am I doing here?" it gets electrocuted.

Then professor Oak comes and says "Wow! I found a talking penguin...I'm rich!" he gets electrocuted.

Then Professor Ivy comes and says "Oak, come to bed with me!" she gets electrocuted.

Then Ash's mom comes and says "fuck-off Ivy, Oak is mine, you stay with Brock!" she gets electrocuted.

Then Ash's mom's Mr Mime comes and says " Mr Mr Miiiiiiiiime! (translation: look at all the dirt, I must sweep it up) it gets electrocuted.

Then a Jynx comes and says Jynx, jynx jyyyyyynx ( Mr Mime, give me my bra back! its not yours to keep) she gets electrocuted.

Then Santa Claus comes and says "ho ho ho, I need a hoe!!" he gets electrocuted.

Then a prostitute comes and says "anyone want some loving?" she gets electrocuted.

Then Gary comes and says "I need a condom to fuck my pokemon" he gets electrocuted.

Then *Mysync comes and says "did some one say loving?" they get electrocuted.

Then Brittany Spears comes and says "I need bigger boobs! Mine are only size triple-K!" she gets electrocuted. Also when she got fried, her inflatable ass exploded and killed a bunch of passerby pokemon.

Then the plastic surgeons come and say "here are your transplants! Brittany!" they get electrocuted.

Then Prima(also known as Lorelei in pokemon gameboy game) comes and says, I want bigger boobs too!" she gets electrocuted. 

Then Lance the Dragon Master with no clothes on comes and says " NO Prima! We're not done fucking each other up and down yet!" he gets electrocuted.

Then Mewtwo comes and says "What the hell is going on?" he gets electrocuted.

Then Mew comes and says "Mewtwo, come back, I must finish teaching you the ways of good pokemon" he(or she) gets electrocuted.

Then Giovanni comes and says "I must capture Mewtwo so I can make an army of zombie clones!" he gets electrocuted.

Then Meowth from Team Rocket comes and says " BOSS! I wanna suck up to you more!" he gets electrocuted.

Then Jesse comes and says " Meowth, get back here with those photographs, me and James's life is none of your business" she gets electrocuted.

Then James comes and says "Jesse, I...I love you!" he gets electrocuted.

Then Jessibelle comes and says "James, darlin' you're not being electrocuted properly, let me show you the right way" she gets electrocuted "properly".

Then a 20 foot tall Magikarp comes and says "Magi karp karp karp" (translation: i need a tissue) it gets electrocuted.

Then a giant hopping box of tissues come and say nothing. It just gets electrocuted.

Then Pikachu comes and says "PPPIIIKKKKAAACCCHHHHUUUUUUU!!!" (translation: stop this fucking insanity!) Pikachu doesn't get electrocuted cuz its an electric pokemon. Pikachu walks away into the forest and gets eaten by a hungry lion. Then the lion walks up to the fence and gets electrocuted too.

the end

don't flame me. this was SUPPOSED TO BE STUPID!!!! I was high on crack and fairy dust. Seriously, don't waste your time flaming me, cuz I'll just laugh. Once again this is SUPPOSED TO BE STUPID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

HAVE A NICE LIFE HUMANS!!!!!  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  


ok, that was fun. I'm done now...


End file.
